Serpent in Paris
by Shadowstg44
Summary: There are more gods than just the Tibetan Kwami as Ladybug and Charnoir soon find out after a new kid transfers from the united states with an Aztec miraculous holding the god Quetzalcoatl. Can the three of them work together to stop Hawkmoth and save Paris. T for refrencess to blood and possitive self harm, and sexual refrences
1. New day

Awoken from the restless sleep he had by his beeping alarm, Jaiden immediately noticed his right arm was once again sticky and the crimson smell of iron assaulted his nose like an old friend. Then the dull pain in his arm came to greet him.

"Great, guess it's laundry day" Jaiden mumbled stumbling out of his bedroom door and into the bathroom. The cold water knocked the wind out of him the same as it always did, he couldn't remember the last hot shower he had. The blood washed from his arm rather quickly and clots had already formed around the 13 pieces of obsidian imbedded all along the length of his arm.

Once he finished and got clothes on, black tee shirt, jeans, red long sleeve button up shirt , he walked upstairs to the kitchen where his mother was making breakfast, he hugged her good morning and after eating his eggs and sausage he was off to the first day of school.

'Nervous kid?' the thought appearing in Jaidens head from his serpent Kwami wrapped around his right arm attempting to numb the pain.

'Yes and no, it's going to be a culture shock for sure but with you around it should be fine' Jaiden thought back

The school was only a 15 minute walk from his new home and when he got to the campus he still had plenty of time to find his first class.

"Now where is literature?" Jaiden said to himself more than to anyone around him, looking at his schedule.

"Whose literature class you in?" A brunette girl with pigtails asked with a curious look on her face.

"Oh umm, Bustier" Jaiden responded after realizing she was talking to him.

"You're in my class so come with me." She said excitedly walking away.

'You smell that right?' Jaiden asked his companion following his new classmate.

'Yep, definitely magic on her. You'll want to watch her.' The serpent whispered.

"My name's Marinette by the way"

"Jaiden. I'm new to Paris."

"Where are you from originally?" Marinette asked on there way up the stairs.

"I'm originally from the States, my parents work for a tech company that recently opened an office here in Paris."

"Your French is good for not your first language."

"Thanks, I have a knack for languages luckily." He lied knowing his language was due to his magic abilities, if he can speak the language of the Aztecs he could speak French, and he was fluent but she didn't know that. "Although some of the culture nuances are lost on me, I might need you to help me understand French literature."

Y-yeah I'll do my b-best to help." Marinette stuttered opening the door, her face a cute shade of red and walked over to where her friends were sitting in the front of the class room teasing her for blushing.

Jaiden walked to an empty seat at the back of the room and sat.

The first half of class passed smoothly, general introductions and expectations mostly, and then a sense of impending dread sent a shiver down his spine, and then the blood started to soak his right sleeve.

'I thought you had a handle on my arm?' Jaiden questioned his kwami. 'Did you need to drink so badly?'

'you felt it as clear as I did, that wave of black magic, we need to be ready.'

It was then that Jaiden noticed his classmates and teacher staring at him with scared concerned looks.

"May I go to the nurses office?" Jaiden said with a nervous laugh.

"Umm. Yes." Miss Bustier said realizing the severity of what was happening to a student.

"I'll take him there." Marinette said standing up "he's a new student so he probably doesn't know where it is."

"Good idea." Miss Bustier said only half in shock.

"Thanks" was all Jaiden said as he stifled his grunt as best he could and they walked out the door.

"What happened to your arm?" Marinette questioned with a concerned look on her face.

"Scars from an archeological expedition in Mexico, they never properly healed." Jaiden said trying to drown out the pain coursing through his arm. Marinette could tell he was in pain when the thought was interrupted. "Do you believe in magic?"

"That's a little out of nowhere." Marinette responded after processing the question. "Why do you ask?"

"I'll tell you after you answer truthfully." Jaiden said with a sly grin.

"Well considering Ladybug and Chat noir us magic to defend Paris I'd have to say yes." Marinette decided.

"Wanna see it up close?" Jaiden said with the devilish grin as they entered the empty nurses office. "Seems she's not here, can you help me take my shirt off?"

" Uh y-yeah." Marinette stuttered out.

"Nervous around boys?"

"Yes." Marinette sighed as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

First his left arm, Marinette noticed several scars along his arm, and then the right arm, and Marinette was not prepared.

Thirteen shards of glass like obsidian were embedded all along his arm, all dripping blood and the tattoo of a snake with wings wrapped around his arm, the body passing through all thirteen pieces. "Ah!" Marinette gasp in shock as the snake started moving and drinking the blood. "What the hell?"

'Nice to meet you too princess.' A voice said inside her head

"Why did you just call me princess?" Marinette questioned Jaiden.

"I didn't say anything." A moment before realization dawned on him. "You're already speaking to her?" Jaiden said surprised looking at the snake who was still drinking his blood. "Well Marinette this is Quetz, he's my partner."

Once the snake was done drinking he tasted the air and asked 'So Marinette, do you spend much time around those Parisian superhero's?'

"N-no w-why do y-you ask?" She stuttered out at the unexpected question.

"It's because you smell like magic, we both noticed it when we first met you." Jaiden said so that she didn't feel too uncomfortable with the questions, while Quetz sniffed at her bag.

"Let's just tell them cause they'll only stay suspicious of you." A high pitched voice accompanied by a tiny red body emerging from Marinette's purse

"Fine Tikki, I'm Ladybug." Just as she said the words a loud scream and crash sounded from out the window and a tire barreled towards the window. Jace pined Marinette against the wall and shielded her with his body as shards of glass exploded into the room the tire narrowly missing the two students.

"Are you ok?" Jaiden asked Marinette quickly assessing her body for any injuries, of which he found none.

"I'm ok." A shaken Marinette responded, "how about you?"

"I'll be fine." Jaiden said, the glass bounced off but stung a little.

"Well you already know, Tikki spots on!" Marinette yelled as she transformed into Ladybug. "Get to safety, I'll go see what's up." Jaiden grabbed her arm before she could swing away.

"I'm coming with you." He said staring into her bluebell eyes.

"But it's dangerous." Ladybug protested

"Guess that means you'll just have to protect me." A devilish grin spreading across his face.

"Fine, hold on tight." And with that they swung to see what had happened.

As they followed the trail of destruction away from the school, Jaiden looked at the chaos in the street and shivered as he remembered the events 6 weeks ago, compared to that this was nothing. The trail ended at a plaza where a hulking bodybuilder was destroying statues.

"Great, all brawn no brain." Ladybug said with a little groan at her own bad joke. They landed on a nearby rooftop and she looked around expecting company.

"Looking for someone?" Jaiden said noticing her eyes scanning the other rooftops.

"Chat Noir should be here by now." She said worrying about her partner.

"Unfortunately you don't have time to wait cause the incredible bulk down there is looking for a fight." He said pointing at the aggressive beast of a man.

"Aren't you going to help?"

"Oh no I'm not much good in a fight, besides you've defended Paris just fine without me."

"Why did I bring you along then?" Ladybug asked the annoyance audible in her voice.

"Because, I wanted a front row seat to my first superhero fight." That smirk annoyed Ladybug so much. With that she leaped off to fight the akumatized bodybuilder.

The fight went on for a few minutes Ladybug dodged all of his blows but nothing she did phased the bodybuilder, 'where was Chat?' As she thought those words she lost track of the fight and the bodybuilder landed a blow dead center of her chest throwing her back and toppling over a bench.

"I have to help her." Jaiden furiously hissed to Quetz.

'Yeah but with your magic power as drained as it is you won't last long.' The snake whispered in his mind. 'Unless you're ready to move on from Kat.'

"I wasn't strong enough to save her, but I am strong enough to save Marinette!" Jaiden yelled as he leaped off the roof summoning the wind to dampen his fall, barely. He landed, rolled and sprinted towards the downed Ladybug ignoring the shock in his legs. "Quetz keep him busy for me, as long as you can!" With that the serpent launched from Jaidens outstretched hand and unfurling his feathered wings and darted straight at the bodybuilder. With the bodybuilder distracted Jaiden made his way to Ladybug, his arm bleeding rapidly from the exertion. "Marinette are you ok?" He knew the answer was no but he couldn't say anything else.

"Wh-what are y-you doing here?" Ladybug wheezed out trying to get the wind back in her lungs. "And don't say my name in public." She half scolded half smiled.

"Do you trust me?" Jaiden said in as serious a voice as he could muster.

"Yes." Ladybug said the light in her eyes fading.

The next thing that happened she could never have predicted, he kissed her, and she kissed him back fire flowing between their bodies. The kiss deepened and the pain in her body was slowly evaporating 'who was this guy' was all she could think before he pulled away, a look of pure gratitude plastered on his face.

"I'll be right back, my angel." Yes she was an angel, Jaiden thought. "Quetzalcoatl Feathers Unfurl!" With that he irradiated red, green and golden light from his body, when the transformation was complete his chest and legs were green with a scaly leather, his arms gloves and boots were red scaly leather and the shoulders were golden yellow and his mask was a combination of all three colors lined next to one another. The wind started to pick up building in a cyclone that encompassed Jaiden as he calmly walked towards the bodybuilder. The bodybuilder charged towards the new challenger, but before he reached him the wind itself lashed out lifting the bodybuilder into the air and slamming him into the ground pining him.

"We have to find the Akuma" Ladybug said walking next to him as if she was never hit. "My moneys on the belt." When she said that the wind shifted and cut the belt like a knife and a purple butterfly fluttered out and Ladybug captured and released it along with her miraculous cure. Walking over to the two of them was Chat Noir "Who's the new guy?" He said pointing to Jaiden

"Just call me Quetzal." Jaiden replied with grin on his face.

"Alright second question, why did you kiss my lady?" The jealousy breaking into his voice.

"Because we both needed it." Quetzal said flatly, "She was physically hurt and I emotionally. A quick kiss fixed both our problems."

"Quick my ass. Did you enjoy it Ladybug?" Chat asked looking at ladybug now.

"Well I was um , barely aware what was happening, my body just kinda did it's own thing." Ladybug half mumbled in embarrassment. "But yes I did enjoy it." At that her Miraculous started to beep "Sorry but I have to go." Ladybug said as she launched herself into the air and swung away.

"We should get going too, don't want to be too missed as our alter egos." Quetzal said to Chat Noir as he leaped away.

"Great just what I need competition" Chat said to himself as he leaped away.

After the Akuma attack Jaiden arrived at the school and he ran into Marinette, no surprise. "Guess we made it in time for 5th period huh." Jaiden said looking at his phone.

"Don't worry about it," Marinette assured him "school gets canceled once there's an akuma attack, beside you and I got kidnapped from the nurses office."

"Well that's good to know, already have an alibi. So what are you planning for our newly discovered day off?"

"I don't know, it's only the first day of class so there's no homework" She was cut off when she was jumped by one of the girls Jaiden saw her with at the beginning of class.

"Marinette where have you been I've been looking for you for an hour," the strange girl started and then she pointed at Jaiden "And what have the two of you been doing since you went to the nurses office?"

"We got kidnapped by the akuma" Jaiden said so plainly that for a second Marinette almost believed it herself.

'Kid I hate to interrupt but you did have to use a lot of magic for that stunt today and I'm running out of juice.'

'Shit, how I could I be so stupid' Jaiden cursed himself.

"Are you feeling ok?" Marinette asked concerned "you've gotten really pale."

"Sorry yeah I'm just, really hungry. I did loose a lot of blood today too." Jaiden said trying not to sound winded but the two girls were not easily convinced

"My parents bakery is close to the school we can get food there." Marinette offered.

"Yeah let's do that." Jaiden said as his vision started to darken. "Shit." And the world went black.


	2. Awaken

Back in ancient times humans gave birth to gods out of belief in the nature that surrounded them. Tikki the ladybug was the god of good luck and creation while Plagg the black cat was the god of bad luck and destruction these two developed in ancient China while across the Pacific other gods were being born of the savage untamed jungles of Mexico. Quetzalcoatl the feathered serpent was the god of wind and healing, and Tezcatlipoca the jaguar was the god of despair and decay. While the people of China were content with the power the kwami could give them from food the Aztec people required more power than food alone could give them and so they corrupted them and fed the gods the blood of their enemies. In doing so the miraculous user was able to use the powers of the god even if they weren't transformed, however the gods required blood to power their magic. When the Aztecs were on the edge of destroying themselves through corruption Quetzalcoatl abandoned them and flew to Spain to select a new user of the feathered serpent. This user was Cortez and when he arrived in Mexico he did battle with the Jaguar, after a long grueling battle both between the two users and between the conquistadors and the natives Quetzalcoatl sealed Tezcatlipoca inside of an obsidian amulet, but not before he himself was sealed within an obsidian knife. Cortez and Montezuma made a pact and sealed the miraculae within a temple far in the jungle only to be used in a time of great need that never came. The miraculae were forgotten, until one fateful day when two novice explorers stumbled upon the secret cache and were pulled into a secret world, their names were Jaiden and Katlyn.

Jaiden shot up from his slumber on the couch, his body drenched in a cold sweat and the wind outside was howling in terror. As Jaiden calmed his breath and looked around the room he realized it was not his own, it was far too pink.

'Welcome back to the land of the living.' A familiar voice whispered in his head. 'Same nightmare?'

'Yeah. Where are we?'

'Marinette's room, you passed out from from over exertion.'

'That explains the pink… shouldn't you be starving?'

'Normally Yes, however that Marinette girl is very sweet and offered her blood to help you recover.' Jaiden couldn't tell if he was referring to her personality or her actual blood, his thought was interrupted by the trap door opening and a startled Marinette appearing.

"Oh you're awake!" She exclaimed "you've been out for like eight hours."

"Shit, that long." His stomach made itself known at that very moment "I'd hate to be more bothersome than I already am but you wouldn't happen to have some extra food around by chance?"

"Yeah we just finished dinner, but we made plenty for when you woke up."

After eating an obnoxious amount of food Jaidens stomach was finally sated.

"I don't think I've ever met anyone who could eat that much food in one sitting." Marinette teased Jaiden. "But it's ok, my parents are amazing at cooking food." A sense of pride in Marinette's voice

"Yes it was absolutely delicious!" Jaiden exclaimed excitedly. "But I should be getting home, the sun will only be out for a little bit longer."

"I'll walk you home." Marinette said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You don't need to do that, you're already home."

"You saved me today, I need to return the favor." Marinette blushed as she said those words.

"Alright," Jaiden threw his arms up in mock surrender "I'll let you walk me home."

"You know you want my company."

As the two walked out the door of the bakery the two saw Alya walking towards them. "Alya?" Marinette exclaimed confused, "what are you doing out so late?"

"Well I wanted to come check up on the two of you." Alya said raising her eyebrows implying something but not saying.

"Wh-wh-what are you im-implying" Marinette stuttered as she physically distanced herself from Jaiden who only stared raising one eyebrow in confusion.

"Well you two have a lot to talk about, so I'm gonna go" Jaiden said as he started to walk away

"Oh no," Alya grabbed his arm before he got to far away, "I want to know about that arm of yours."

"Alya behave yourself." Marinette protested "He only woke up an hour ago."

"He looks fine to me." Alya bit her bottom lip when she realized how tight Jaidens shirt fit him, showing his muscles through the thin fabric.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Jaiden flatly said but the two girls were not listening. Rolling his eyes Jaiden casually said "Who's up for a threesome?" The two girls immediately turned bright red.

"What kind of pervert are you" the two girls said in unison

"Got your attention didn't it?" Jaiden couldn't help but smile at the reaction he got.

"Don't think that you got out of having to give me an interview." Alya said after she recovered from the bluntness.

"Fine walk with me, Marinette tag along if you wish but I think Alya would like a bit of alone time with me." Jaiden said as he wrapped his arm around Alya's shoulder. Not long after Alya removed his arm in a displeased manner picking it up with two fingers and tossing it off of her. Marinette pouted a little at the gesture he gave Alya.

"Oh Relax Marinette." Jaiden teased, "besides, don't you like Adrian?" Marinette's face somehow managed to turn a brighter red.

"How could you possibly know that!" Anger and embarrassment filling her voice in shock.

Jaiden just leaned in and whispered "you missed a couple pictures."

"Fine you two go have fun on your 'interview'" Marinette said skulking off towards the bakery. "I'll see you tomorrow, good night"

"Night" Jaiden and Alya reply simultaneously.

"So why did your arm start bleeding in class this morning?"

"You're not going to stop until I give you an answer are you?"

"Nope. So?"

"Over the summer my parents moved here from the states for their job. During that time I was down in Mexico with an archeological tour of the Aztec ruins in the area, during that excavation process I was looking at a mural made of painted obsidian, an earthquake occurred at that moment and the mural detached from the wall and collapsed on me. When I awoke the crew had pulled me out but several shards had embedded themselves within my arm. The shards didn't do much damage on their way in but if they were removed, I might not have full control of my arm. So for the time being I'm going to put up with the pain for full control of my arm, I might have them removed later but for now they're not going anywhere. As for the blood, if I'm to nervous or stressed my body will tense up and that will cause the obsidian to cut and cause bleeding." Jaiden explained his well rehearsed lie. "Sorry to ramble on like that." Jaidens hand rubbing the back of his neck. Alya was busy typing something into her phone.

"You were in Mexico over the summer?"

"Yes?"Jaiden answered not knowing where she was going with this.

Alya holding her phone up to his face so he could see the picture she had pulled up "Did you see or hear anything about these reports of superhero's in Mexico?" The picture was of him in his suit with Katlyn next to him in her suit.

Jaiden did his best to hold his façade "I heard of them but that was about it." The picture was the last one that was taken before Katlyn lost control to Tezcatlipoca and betrayed him. "Why do you ask?"

"Well" Alya started "there are rumors that the guy is here in Paris and was seen working with ladybug to take down an akuma. And this happened after you and Marinette snuck off to the nurses office."

"Are you implying something?"

"Where did you and Marinette go when you left the room because during the akuma attack Adrian, Nino and I went to go find you two and you were no where in sight."

"I told you we were kidnapped by the akuma."

"You know nobody else was right?" Alya said seeing through their lie. "So where did you two go, really?"

"Alright Fine." Jaiden let out a sigh. "We snuck off to try to catch a glimpse of the fighting because I wanted to see a superhero fight. Is that so wrong?" Jaiden asked innocently.

"It's damn dangerous. But if you were there did you see that third superhero?"

"Who's your source for that third superhero, I didn't see anyone else around?"

"That's a reporters secret." Alya said with a smug look on her face.

"There were only two superhero's there although Chat Noir was nowhere to be seen. Ladybug was fighting on her own holding the Akuma at bay, until she let her guard slip and then she was flung backwards and toppled over a bench. She wasn't moving and the akuma was getting ready to charge when a civilian ran to Ladybugs side a feathered serpent flew from his arm and distracted the Akuma, he kissed ladybug and the wind started swirling around the two of them. When he pulled out of the kiss he was enveloped in a bright light and he was wearing a suit that was red, green and gold. He starred at the Akuma who started to charge however the wind blew him off his feet into the air and then pinned him to the ground, then ladybug walked next to him not showing any signs of injury and she must have said something because all of a sudden the wind cut the akuma's belt and a butterfly flew out and ladybug captured it and released her magic. After that Chat Noir showed up but ladybug took off quickly after the fight and the new guy left, Chat hung around for a little bit to comfort the akuma victim but left soon after. There that's what happened you happy miss reporter?"

"Very." Alya said with a large smile plastered on her face. "Although what should we call this new superhero?"

"I think the locals in Mexico referred to him as Quetzalcoatl after the aztec god or translated it's the feathered serpent." Jaiden pulled up a picture on his phone to show Alya.

"The only thing I'm still not sure on his why did the two of you show up at the same time?"

"No idea"

"You sure?"

"You're not going to drop this are you?"

"Nope." Alya said with a smug grin thinking she's got him cornered.

"Come here." Jaiden said as he pulled her into an ally way away from the people out walking on this lovely summers night. "Listen here, Miss reporter." Jaiden voice quiet but threatening. "You are staring down a bottomless rabbit hole, the truth will terrify you, it will make your nightmares a comfort in the night, and you will fear every shadow in the night. BUT, if you feel brave, if your glutton for knowledge outweighs your fear of the night, then I will show you a world of magic, a world of power that most people lie to themselves and say it doesn't exist, it's their imagination. AND NO ONE will believe you." Alya stood in shock as Jaiden turned and walked away. Looking over his shoulder "Well, you coming?"


	3. Sleepless in Paris

Please tell me she's not following' Jaiden pleaded to his little god

'She sure is.'

'Why did I have to sound so damn enticing, what the hell was I thinking.'

'You've watched way to much doctor who, you know that right?'

'Quetz if you had your way you'd watch porn 24/7'

'Not my fault the human body can do exquisite things.'

"So you decided to follow me." Jaiden finally spoke once they both settled into a calm walking pace.

"You can't get rid of me that easily. Besides how could I resist a reveal all from the new superhero in town?"

Jaiden let out a sigh, "Alright but I'm tired and we have school tomorrow, so barring any akuma attacks we'll discuss things later."

"Really," Alya protested "you're just going to lead me on with that little speech and then you're going to leave me hanging?"

"What can I say, I'm a tease. Good night, miss reporter." Jaiden said as he waived his hand over his shoulder without looking back at her.

'You know you could have gotten laid tonight right?' Quetz interject disappointedly.

'What can I say, I'm a gentleman.'

'Yeah tell that to Kate'

'SHUT UP!'Jaiden all but yelled but restrained himself, barely. 'Their wasn't any other way, you know that.'

'Ok that was a low blow, I'm sorry. Let's get home I'm famished.'

That night Jaiden didn't sleep at all as he relieved his nightmare from two weeks ago, he had tried to block out the memory but little bits managed to seep through his mental block, the volcano, the fighting, Katlyn begging. He shot out of bed unable to bear it, his clock said 3:00, he's been waking up every 45 minutes it felt like. "Of course," he mumbled "the witching hour."

'Well you still have a couple hours until sunrise, any idea as to what you want to do?'

"Sleeps our of the question." Jaiden looked at his blood soaked bandages. "Let's get this cleaned up first." Jaiden skillfully removed the bandages, Quetz licked up the blood and magically clotted the wounds, and then he applied new bandages. "Well that should last for now. I don't want to be cooped up in here for to much longer."

'To bad you're parents are home so you can't just go out the front door.'

"I know." Jaiden said pacing around the open part of the basement that stored the boxes they had yet to unpack when he felt something curious with his step. "That's weird." Jaiden walked over the spot several times, each repeating the same result. "Now that's weird, what's a trap door doing in the basement?"

'I don't know why it's there, but I know you want to open it.'

"You read my mind." Jaiden said finally flipping on the light. The carpet was relatively new and it covered the floor in one solid piece. "Hopefully mom and dad aren't attached to the carpet." Jaiden said as he grabbed his pocket knife from his room. He cut around the area that was supposedly a trap door, he only had to cut three sides before he could peel back revealing a heavy wooden trap door. "Let's see what's behind door number one." Jaiden said as he heaved the door open, the air quickly rushed into the opening. Jaiden grabbed a flashlight from his room and descended down into the dark closing the trap door behind him. Jaiden had to crouch as the opening was only four feet tall but after a few meters the corridor opened up, or the floor was angled down while the ceiling stayed the same height. Jaiden could sense a small air current that indicated an opening somewhere further in. Jaiden walked to the opening, an iron grate that opened into the river but designed that if the river flooded water wouldn't rush in. Jaiden broke the lock on the grate and now he had a clandestine way into and out of his house. "Quetz, doesn't this seem a little to convenient?"

'If your curious go to city hall tomorrow and look for the building plans, maybe this was supposed to be apart of the catacombs.'

"I suppose you're right, do you have enough juice for a transformation?"

'Yeah I can last until sunrise.'

"Alright. Quetz feathers unfurl." With that Jaiden was clad in his leather suit of green, red and gold. Jaiden hoisted himself onto the walk way, no one was around and he leaped onto the nearest building and took off running.

The Parisian air felt cool on his face as he moved, He effortlessly jumped from building to building. Jaiden didn't know where he was running but before he knew it he was across the street from Alya's apartment, strange he didn't even know where she lived but he managed to find it subconsciously. He looked into her window and saw that she was fast asleep on her bed, blankets thrown everywhere as she lay sprawled out.

Jaiden leaped onto the top of the building and started running again deciding it was best to let her sleep. Jaiden felt pulled in a different direction although after a few blocks he knew what was this way, Marinette's house/ bakery. He didn't wonder why he was pulled towards either girls house, what he did question is why Marinette was on her balcony talking with Chat Noir. 'Well at least someone else is having trouble sleeping. I wonder if he knows she's ladybug?' Although he was long gone by the time he actually thought anything, might as well leave them alone, he's imposed enough on her. On both of them.

Jaiden felt the sun about to rise, it was a subtle thing the change in the wind as the sun approached a gentle warmth that filled the air with energy. Jaiden started running to the best seat in Paris to watch the sunrise, The Eiffel Tower. Jaiden launched into the air and unleashed his wings to carry him to the top of the tower flying high he felt the wind rush against him and he loved it.

On top of the tower Jaiden saw the sun creep over the horizon and he dropped his transformation. He removed his shirt revealing all his scars and wounds from his time in Mexico. The sun rose and he felt his body warm at the touch of the suns rays on his damaged body. He reveled in the energy the sun gave him and cleared the last bit of fog from his head. Jaiden just stood there, soaking in the sun and breathing.

Once the sun was fully revealed on the horizon Jaiden knew he'd need to be home soon so he could get ready for school. He pulled his shirt back on and readied the wind to catch him, he jumped down each level of the tower effortlessly finally sliding down one of the legs, he knew people saw but if they asked he's just an extreme climbing enthusiast. No one seemed to question as he jogged away back to where his secret entrance was.

Once he was back inside his phone said it was 6:00 am, "three hours until school starts, might as well shower."

Jaiden finally decided to use hot water and it felt so good on his broken skin that he can't remember the last time something felt this good, until his right arm started to get inflamed at the heat and itched to all hell. He finally turned the hot water down so that it was a cool shower as he tried to calm his arm.

Once out he reapplied the bandages and clothed himself today in just a red tee and jeans. He ate a hearty breakfast and was out the door at 8:00, he could be early and maybe make some friends.


	4. Smooth Operator

When Jaiden arrived at the school a few students were gathered outside with more arriving. Jaiden decided to check out the library but when he got to the door someone called out his name, it was Alya. 'Of course.'

'What did you expect, you're in the same class.'

'I know.' Jaiden sighed as Alya climbed the steps to the door.

"Don't be so disappointed to see me Jaiden." Alya playfully pouted.

"Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night." Jaiden said as he absently brushed a strand of hair off of her face. It took a moment but they both blinked at each other as they processed what he just did. "Sorry, I am," Jaiden started "I am so out of it today." He didn't want to tell her the real reason he looked for an excuse to touch her skin with his, she didn't need to know how weak he was.

"What kept you up last night?"Alya asked with a concerned look on her face, "hopefully I didn't do anything."

"No, it's not you." Jaiden let out a long sigh. "Ever since I left Mexico I've been having nightmares." Jaiden left out the part that the nightmares were his reality.

"Do you want to sit by me today, I'm sure Marinette will be fine for a day." Alya started walking towards the classroom, Jaiden followed.

"No, I won't ask to separate you two. I went for a run this morning and the sun does wonders for my mood." Jaiden smiled but had to force it.

"If you say so. Do you want to join us for lunch?"

"I'd like that." Jaiden looked away as his cheeks started to turn red because someone cared about him despite not really knowing him, it was nice.

The first half of the day passed uneventfully but before they got to break for lunch they had gym class, and the teacher decided to see where everyone was at by having them run what Jaiden guessed was running a mile. Most of the class groaned but when the teacher said this was all they had to do and once they finished they were excused. That got everyone somewhat excited at the possibility of more time to go get food. The teacher gave the instructions and once every one was ready he counted down and they were off.

The first few laps flew by and everyone was feeling good, except Chloé but everyone seemed to enjoy passing her on the 3rd lap around. The pack was lead by Kim and Alix as everyone expected but Marinette and Adrien were up there with them. Jaiden and Alya has fallen into a rhythm of their own and were making good time. Around the 8th lap most people had lost their momentum and were lapped by the six in front Alya was running out of steam when she tapped on Jaidens shoulder.

"Think you can run faster than the four of them and finish first?" She said panting.

"Probably, why?"

"Because I want to see what you can do." Alya gave him a devilish smile.

"Alright, but you asked for it." Jaiden said with a confident smile. They only had 5 laps to go and most people were down to little more than a jog. Jaiden broke into a dead sprint passing the leading four effortlessly, the look on their faces showed they didn't expect anyone to try and pass them and in a flash he was gone he used his long legs to stride large swaths of distance in a few movements. Marinette saw this and her competitive side won out and she bolted after him, after Adrien's shock wore off he started chasing the two of them closing the distance between the two and all three of them were within a few paces of each other but Jaiden kept his lead. When the three of them finished their final lap Alix and Kim still had 2 laps to go. The teacher was pleased with them and he asked Jaiden why he decided to speed up at the end.

"Alya wanted to see if I could do it, so I did it." Jaiden said as if that was enough explanation. Marinette and Adrien just looked at him dumbfounded that that was the reason they pushed themselves so hard.

Jaiden and Adrien retreated to the locker room to change and get ready to go get lunch once Alya and Nino finished their laps. Adrien spoke first, "Jaiden so why did you decide to sprint the last 5 laps?" The disbelief in his voice was very obvious.

"Like I said Alya asked if I could do it, so I proved I could. Why did you and Marinette feel like chasing after me?"

"I can't talk for Marinette but I just wanted to keep up with her, she's so nervous around me and she can barley say anything to me before freaking out, but when she's competitive she doesn't have that problem and I just like being close to her when she's more like herself."

"Are you dating anyone?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Let me finish, is Marinette dating anyone?"

"I don't think so."

"You should fix that then."

"You lost me what?"

"You two obviously like each other, you might as well see if anything develops."

"But," Adrien started to mumble, "I like someone else."

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you."

"I like somebody else." He repeated.

"Have you asked her out?" Jaiden asked curiously.

"Yes, but she keeps turning me down."

"Adrien, I know it's hard but it's not the end of the world if you like two different people, date one and just be content to be in the presence of the other."

"You sound as if you've been in my shoes?"

"Yep, and I regret losing both of them from my inaction."

The sound of voices filled the hallway as the rest of the guys finished their laps. "If you need to talk more I'll listen but just ask her to go get ice cream after school, it's hot nobody would turn that down."

"Alright." Adrien agreed. They finished changing and met Marinette who was waiting for Alya in the hall. Jaiden gave Adrien a shove in Marinette's direction, he overheard their conversation, if one could call it that and noticed that Marinette was turning red and looking for an out.

'Hey Quetz ask Marinette if she wants to date Adrien.'

'Wasting my talents but fine.' A moment passes. 'Yep she wants to but can't seem to move.'

'Tell her to say yes and don't stop until she does.'

'The things you humans do for sex.'

'Quetz.' Jaiden diverted his attention back to the two horribly in love teens and he noticed Marinette getting more and more annoyed until she nearly yelled "Yes Adrien I will go get ice cream with you after school today" Adrien was taken back by this but glad he got an actual answer out of her, they can work on inside voices later.

'Quetz, what did you do?'

'I just kept saying, say yes say yes say yes, over and over until she got more annoyed with me than she was embarrassed in front of Adrien.'

'You're an ass, but that's exactly what I told you to do so thank you.'

At this point Alya walked up to Jaiden, "what's with Marinette?"

"Adrien asked her out for ice cream, she said yes."

"How did you manage that?" Alya said stunned.

"Magic." Was all Jaiden replied. "By the way, what do I get since I did what you asked."

"You get to take me to lunch." Alya said with a smirk.

"Alright Fine, one second though." Jaiden walked up behind Adrien "you two should get some lunch, you both ran hard." The two of them suddenly knocked from their stupor agreed with him and tried to follow Jaiden as he walked away. "No you two, alone. I have my own lunch date." Jaiden wrapped his arm around Alya's waist and the two walked away.

Nino walked up to Adrien, "holy crap he's smooth."

"You're telling me." Adrien replied holding his arm out and Marinette locked her arm into it doing her best to not freak out as they walked away.

After a moment a thought occurred to Nino. "Shit, they left me." Juleka and Rose, having saw what just happened invited Nino to eat lunch with them, which he was extremely grateful.


	5. A simple date

Jaiden and Alya arrived at a little café a short walk from school, Adrien and Marinette arrived after them but they had their own table so good enough. "Order whatever you want, but I expect an actual reward at some point." Jaiden said as Alya grinned.

"A reward for what?" Alya said trying to hide her laughter.

"For that right over there obviously." Jaiden pointed to Adrien and Marinette.

"I still have no idea what you did to manage that, but Alright what do you want as a reward." While Jaiden thought on that a waitress came and took their orders.

"Hmm, what do I want that I think is fair reward for getting. The two love birds together…"

"If you don't decide You won't get anything." Alya hurried him up with a smirk on her face.

"Alright, you have to kiss me whenever I ask you too, so long as those two are together." Jaiden said with an evil grin on his face.

"Did you just use them to get to me?" Alya said holding her hand to her chest in an over dramatic fashion, "Fine I suppose that's fair." Alya dragged out the words. "However you still owe me an interview."

"I haven't forgotten. Any place away from prying eyes."

"I know just the perfect place." As if on cue their food arrived and they both ate in comfortable silence as the running had exhausted both of them. When it was time for them to leave Jaiden asked for the check but was told their bill was already paid, they looked at Adrien and Marinette as they walked out and Adrien just smiled.

The rest of the school day past dreadfully slow for everyone, Marinette and Adrien have their ice cream date, Alya and Jaiden have their interview, that he would be sure to fill with kissing, and Nino, Juleka and Rose were going to see a movie. But of course Chloe was pissed at Marinette for taking her Adrien, to bad she decided to wear a skirt today when a freak gust of wind blew it up for all to see her ladybug panties, she sat down and didn't stand up unless she had to.

'You're a dick Jaiden' Quetz said in an amused tone.

'I have no idea what you're talking about.' The grin on his face was there the rest of class.

After school let out the three groups went their separate ways. Alya led Jaiden to an old theater with an entrance in an alleyway so that no one would see them enter. Two chairs were placed on the otherwise bare stage. "Here we are," Alya used her arm to motion to the full theater, "a quiet place were nobody will hear and moderately professional to boot," Jaiden was impressed to say the least.

"How long have you known about this place, I'm surprised it hasn't been torn down or Renovated."

"The city built a new one closer to downtown and this one has seen better days, I think their just waiting to see if someone wants to buy it at this point." Alya said.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Jaiden moved to one of the chairs and plopped down, Alya followed suit.

"Oh it's not like I'm going to be pulling teeth." Alya said rolling her eyes.

"Actually, first." Jaiden walked over to Alya's chair, he gently cupped her chin with his hand as he leaned down and kissed and gently kissed her. Alya kissed him back just before he pulled away, she was shocked but she also didn't want it to end. "Now you may begin." Jaiden said as he grinned at how red Alya was.

"Alright," Alya started trying to regain her composure, "are you a superhero?"

"No." The answer stunned Alya as she just starred at him.

After a moment she composed herself "wait what?"

"I'm not some comic book hero, I don't fight evil to save the world, I don't rescue damsels in distress because I'm benevolent. I may have an avatar of a god as a friend but I'm not good, I help to atone for my failure."

"What do you have to atone for."

"No. You don't get to know that, not yet."

"Can you transform now and show me what you're alter ego looks like?"

"Sure, after you give me another kiss." Jaiden smirked.

"Alright, get over here."

"A little eager are we." Jaiden walked over to her, this time she stood up to meet him. The two kissed as both of them were drawn deeper into the kiss, Alya felt her body burn and it felt like lightning was coursing through her body. When Jaiden tried to pull away she followed not wanting to end the kiss so soon. Jaiden pulled her body up around his waist her legs wrapped around him.

Alya pulled away as she realized what she did and her face burned with embarrassment as Jaiden let her down gently. "I, I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright, I can't say I mind the attention."

Suddenly a scream pierces the atmosphere and shakes the two back to reality.

A smile forms on Jaidens face, "want to see what's up?"

"Yes!" Alya said a little more excited than she should have, but she wanted to see him transform. The two ran out into the empty street, Ladybug and Chatnoir were moving further down the street.

"Let's catch up to them." Jaiden said running in their direction.

"Aren't you going to help?" Alya said keeping up with him."

"The less I have to do the better." Jaiden said coldly. 'Quetz, How much energy do you have?'

'Well since I haven't been fed since this morning, not much but I'm not sure how much blood you have left yourself. You've been pushing yourself really hard since we've been in Paris, you might need to borrow some magic from Ladybug again.'

'Shit, we need to find a new doctor.'

When they reached the street that that Ladybug and Chatnoir were fighting the Akuma things were not looking good. Chat and Ladybug were in a stalemate with the akuma who was moving faster than they could see and they were forced on the defensive trying to find an opening. Jaiden was forced to watch as the two were struggling to hold on he didn't have a choice anymore. "Alya, I need a favor." Jaiden said not looking her in the eye.

"Anything." Alya said without hesitation.

"I need some of your blood." Jaiden slowly brought his eyes to hers to see the shock at what he said.

"What, why?"

"Because Quetz it's out of energy and needs to recharge and I might not survive if he takes more."

"If it can help defeat the akuma, then yes."

Quetz moved from Jaidens arm to Alya's and then slithered his way up to her neck, Jaiden pulled Alya into a kiss just before Quetz sunk his fangs into he shoulder drawing a painful gasp from Alya as Jaiden tried to keep her calm. The three stayed like that for a long moment before the sound of Ladybug crying Chats name as he was knocked away, Ladybug followed.

"Quetz I hope that's enough. Feathers unfurl!" Jaiden radiated golden light as his suit covered his body, the wind started to howl and a serious look dominated his face. "I'll be back." He told Alya as he sprinted to Ladybugs side.

As soon as he was close he heard the tell tale beep that she didn't have much time left before she transformed, but he didn't know where the lucky charm was. Then he saw it, a knife that looked like his miraculous before it was broken yet covered in a painted red with black dots. Jaiden summoned the wind to bring the knife to him, the akuma charged the new target before she got a chance to take the two miraculae. Jaiden forced the wind into a whirlwind and held the helpless akuma spinning in the air, he shoved her to the ground and looked for the item that held the akuma. The object was a sports bracelet and once he broke it the purple butterfly floated out, but Ladybug was still unconscious and only had about a minute left, same for Chat. Jaiden stabbed the butterfly and it fluttered to the ground, motionless.

He didn't have time to rescue Ladybug and Chat before their transformations ran out and they would have to wait for the miraculous cure, so he did the only thing he could. Jaiden summoned his ace, he sliced the length of his arm with the knife and shouted "Itzli wish, damage reversal!" A blinding flash of sunlight radiated throughout the city repairing the damage that the akuma has done. While everyone was dazed Jaiden picked up the two unconscious hero's, now in civilian form and jumped into the nearby river and used the wind to pull them to the secret entrance to his house.

The two kwami's had kept up and were watching over their chosen users when Jaiden released his own transformation and was met with blackness.

'I've got to stop doing this.'


	6. Jaiden’s an ass

Marinette was the first to awaken, the room was dark except for the small window in the upper section of the wall, she was probably in a basement. "Tikki, are you here?" She called out.

"Yes Marinette, we're all here." The little Kwami replied, happy one of them finally woke up.

"Where are we? And how did we get here?" Marinette questioned, "the last thing I remember was getting beaten by that akuma. Oh" Marinette held her head as it began to throb.

"Thhat can be ansssswered later." A new voice hissed. "I need you to go upsssstairsss and grab a ssslab of meat out of the fridge."

"Alright where's the light switch" Marinette started to stand.

"Not yet, Chat Noir is still unconscious and not transformed. I'm Plagg by the way."

"Oh," Marinette tried her hardest to not look, but she couldn't see his face anyway. There was another body in the room, a puddle of blood pooling under his arm. "Oh god, is he."

"No, hesss fffine. But he needsss meat."

"Do you all need food as well?" Marinette asked the Kwami's.

"We already found food, Quetz says the house should be clear for a couple hours still but we need to be quick." Tikki said guiding Marinette to the stairs. The house was quite as Marinette climbed the stairs she felt her pocket buzz.

"Shit" Marinette said seeing the text from Alya about her date with Adrien. "God now he thinks I ditched him for sure. He hates me doesn't he Tikki." Marinette complained to her Kwami.

"Who's going to hate you?" Chat said from the stair well, not revealing himself.

"Oh Chat, I didn't know you were awake. Um are you, in your suit?"

"Not yet, Although I have a feeling I'm in the same boat as you."

"Hold on lets take care of our friend then we can talk about our personal crises." Marinette said with her ladybug authority.

"Right. Plagg claws out."

"Tikki, spots on"

The two hero's looked in the fridge and found a slab of steak still packaged " should we cook it?" Ladybug questioned.

"No jussst bring it down."

"Should we really see his identity?" Chat asked.

"Umm" Marinette started, avoiding Chats eyes. "I kind of already know who he is, and he knows who I am." Ladybug muttered the last part.

"Wait you'll reveal yourself to some new guy but not to me, your partner of a year?" Chat yelled.

"It's not that, he found me out in my civilian form and wouldn't drop it."

"How did he do that?"

"He said I smelled like magic."

"I know you smell heavenly but I don't think I could sniff you out if you were right behind me not in costume."

"Chat! We don't have time for this." Ladybug started down the stairs. When she got by Jaidens side she opened the package of meat, Jaiden winced at the smell. "Help me roll him on his back and prop him up."

Once the two had shifted Jaiden and propped him up on ladybugs lap, she tore bits of meat and Jaiden, whether he was conscious or not greedily ate the pieces.

Once the shock settled from Chats system as he realized who the new hero was he finally found the words to speak. "I know him."

"Wait, Chat, how do you know him?"

"He kind of convinced me to ask a girl in my class out for ice cream today, but you can guess how that ended." He gestured to there surroundings.

"I thought you liked me?" Ladybug said startled at the possible realization of Chats identity.

"Ladybug, I love you more than anyone. But you've kept turning me down for a year, and this girl is really pretty and smart and clumsy and she has this cute stutter when she's around me. Jaiden said he was in a similar situation with two girls, he chased one while another chased him and in the end, he lost both. So I decided that, I could care for both of you and now she probably hates me so much."

Neither of them saw the grin forming on Jaidens face as he gained consciousness.

"A-Adrien." Ladybug said hesitantly.

A look of shock passed through Chats face. "H-how do you know?" Was all he could muster.

"Because silly kitty, you asked me to ice cream today."

"Ma-Marinette!"

'Jaiden, how long have you been awake?' Quetz asked realizing his master has been awake for some time.

'Only since Marinette started feeding me.'

'You planned this, didn't you?'

"Just as planned." Jaiden coughed and the two hero's just stared at him with question marks on their faces.

"You planned this!?!" They said in unison.

'No there is no way I could have. But not like I'll tell you that.' "Absolutely." A shit eating grin spread like wildfire on his face.

"Since when!?!" Adrien asked.

"Oh since you two came back down talking about the person you let down."

"You're an asshole, you know that right?"

"Don't get me started." The two of them thought for a moment and remembered that sudden gust of wind in the classroom earlier.

"Did you have something to do with that wind in the classroom?" Marinette said, her face growing more read by the minute. Jaiden couldn't help but laugh about that.

Once he finally calmed down, "it was so priceless." He said through wee-zing coughs. "Ok, you two should go. Either together or separate but I'm going to get Alya over here so unless you two want to explain to her." Jaiden pointed to the trap door.

"Why Alya?" They both asked.

"Because for one I don't think Adrien would like me making out with his new girlfriend, even if it was to recharge my soul. And Alya is such a nice girl with a lot of magic potential, if she ever got her hands on a miraculous she would be a force to be reckoned with."

"What are you talking about?" Marinette asked .

"Leave. Maybe I'll explain later. Actually wait, I don't actually have her number."

Once Marinette had given Jaiden Alya's phone number the two left to go talk about the sudden reality that the two people they loved were the same person. Jaiden heard the front door open and close. "Jaiden we're home." His parents called.

'Right, parents.'

"Although our boss asked us to dinner in an hour, did you want to come with?"

"Actually I was thinking of going to see a movie with a friend and getting dinner after, if that's alright?" Jaiden said walking up the stairs.

"Oh that'll be fine, your mother and I are happy your making friends." His dad said cheerily.

"Cool, thank you. I'm going to go shower quick and then I'll be off." Jaiden gave both of them a hug and walked back downstairs, texting Alya if she wanted to meet out tonight.

To say his phone exploded might be an exaggeration, but it would have been quieter if it had as Alya called him nearly immediately.

"Where the hell did you run off two with Ladybug and Chatnoir!" Alya yelled into his ear even though he held the phone at arms length away.

"Alya listen to me." Jaiden tried to start.

"No, Jaiden, Ladybug and Chatnoir were unconscious, and you purposely sliced your arm and released fucking sunlight! And then you all just disappointed! Where the fuck did you go!"

"Can I speak now?"

"Yes!"

"Ok so when I released the sunlight Ladybug and Chatnoir had detransformed and I know how much Ladybug likes her secret identity a secret so I hauled them into the river and swam home, I found a mysterious tunnel under my house that leads to the river. They left a little bit ago."

"Wait, do they know each other's identity now?"

"Yes, I'm not telling you."

"Fine, let's meet, you want to come over to my place for dinner?"

"I was thinking movie and dinner, you know, like a date."

"Sounds cute, let me ask my mom." A moment of silence, "she said it was ok, where should we meet?"

"How about the park across from Marinette's bakery?"

"Sounds good, see you in half an hour?"

"Sounds good." The two hung up and got ready for their date.


End file.
